


Rebel Prince

by Uncle_Swagworth



Category: Layton Kyouju vs Gyakuten Saiban | Professor Layton vs. Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbain, Lesbain relationship, Sweet, dragon - Freeform, evespella is cannon I swear, fluffier then cotton candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Swagworth/pseuds/Uncle_Swagworth
Summary: Espella has been stuck in the castle for longer then she can count. One day, a savior arrives.





	Rebel Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rebel Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/309312) by Rufus Wainwright. 



> So I wrote this the other day because I wasn't in the best of moods and I needed some fluff. Also Evespella is one of my favorites and I love it to death. Please gives this ship more love, I beg you to.

Espella looked out the window of her prison. It was a beautiful day and Espella wanted nothing more than to enjoy it, but alas, she was stuck in the tower with nothing to do but sit, think, and hope. Hope that a prince would save her. Unfortunately for her, that hope had been all but diminished.

She remembered how hopeful she was when she first got locked in the cell, but as the days turned into weeks and the weeks to months, her hope began to lessen each day. Espella had lost count of how many days she had been stuck in the blasted room after ninety. 

Espella was just about to burst into tears once again when suddenly she heard the door to her cell open. She turned to face it faster then she had ever turned in her life. Standing in front of the door was a tall woman clad in armor with flowing purple hair. Needless to say, she was absolutely beautiful.

“My name is Eve Belduke,” the girl said, “I’m here to rescue you!” The girl walked towards Espella and outstretched her hand to her, “Take my hand and I’ll get you out of this place!”

Espella smiled for the first time in forever, “You’re not the prince I was expecting.” Espella took Eve’s hand.

Eve smiled back at her, “I’ve always been a rebel I guess. Now, follow me.”

Eve lead Espella throughout the tower as the girls made their escape. The entrance to the tower came into view as Espella could practically taste her freedom. They ran out of the tower when suddenly, a huge, blood red, nasty dragoon appeared in front of the girls. It gave off a loud rawer as slashed its claws at the two girls.

Luckily, Eve was quick as she picked up Espella and lept out of the way of the attack. Eve put Espella down, “Stay here.” Eve pulled out her sword, “I’ll take care of this!” Eve ran towards the dragon and lept up towards it. She stabbed it right through the skull. THe grange fell down in defeat as Eve landed on the ground and put her sword away.

Espella ran towards her rescuer, “Thank you so much! You aren’t hurt are you?”

“I’m fine,” Eve responded as she smiled at Espella.

Espella leaned in and kissed her knight in shining armor, “You’re just the hero I was waiting for!”  
_______________________________________  
Espella awoke from her slumber to see Eve staring back at her.

“Good morning sleepy head,” She said, “Sleep well?”

“Yes,” Espella answered, “And I had the most wonderful dream too.”

“What was it about?” Eve smiled at Espella.

“Let’s just say you’re the knight in shiny armor I've always wanted.” Espella leaned in and kissed Eve.


End file.
